How Cakestar Became The Leader Of Blogclan
by Winter432
Summary: This is just a one-shot I made a while ago for the creator and owner of Blogclan, Kate Cary, on her birthday. It is about her character leader on Blogclan, Cakeheart, and how she became leader and what were the origins of her leadership, and who was involved. Hope you enjoy!


Leaves dappled the forest floor, covering the ground in a mixture of yellow, red, and orange. More leaves fell from trees, which were just adjusting to the start of Leaf-bare.

One cat, a reddish-brown tabby she-cat, crunched the leaves with her paws as she raced over them, leaving smushed marks. _I need to go back...now,_ She thought. There was something wrong, back at camp, she could feel it-sense it. She dodged low branches and ferns as she picked up speed and bolted through the entrance of a bramble and thorn tunnel. She could already hear the voices of cats murmuring inside the clearing, and burst in to find them all huddling in groups. _What is happening to my clan...oh Blogclan!_ She couldn't bear the thought of more loss, but when she turned her head toward the middle of the clearing, she saw just what she was dreading. There were two lifeless bodies splayed out on the ground, the two bodies of the clan leader and deputy, Russetstar and Fernmist.

"No!" She exclaimed, and raced towards the two fallen clanmates. "How did this happen!"

One of the she-cat's clanmates padded up to her, Copperclaw, a light tabby she-cat. "I'm so sorry, but Russetstar and Fernmist died by Greencough, they just couldn't hold on much longer."

 _But how...they were very sick when I play left to go hunting, but not deathly sick!_ Her mind was whirling with sad and depressive thoughts. When she had left to do a bit of hunting on her own, she never expected tragedy to strike so soon. _I was only gone since Sunrise_ , She thought. But it was now Sundown, and the two bodies were unmistakably dead in front of her. _They weren't even the sickest of all the cats,_ She sympathized.

But suddenly, another bad thought came to mind. She padded swiftly to Copperclaw, who had left her side to speak with the medicine cat, Redfall, Redfall's apprentice Dawnpaw, and a senior warrior, Cloudflight. "Copperclaw, Redfall, what are we going to do now? There is no leader-or a deputy to succeed them?!"

Copperclaw blinked slowly, then looked into the she-cat's eyes. "I don't know. I really don't know, Cakeheart."

Cakeheart watched Redfall, Cloudflight, and another senior warrior named Brightshine leap up onto the highrock.

Redfall spoke first, with a hint of grief in her soft voice. "Clanmates, the sad news of our leader's and deputy's deaths have passed around. There will be lots of time to grieve, but right now, we have another problem."

Cloudflight spoke now, in a sad voice too. "The warrior code states that the LEADER must choose a new deputy before Sunhigh. But, as we have no leader, nor a deputy, there is no one to succeed Russetstar and become the new head of the clan. "

Now Brigtshine spoke up, though she was usually a quiet, calm, cat, she now spoke in an anxious tone. "Th-the- senior warriors have been talking, and we have decided that Redfall, the senior warriors, Dawnpaw, the elders, and a few other warriors or apprentices will gather now, and decide the future of our clan, and the future of two cats' destinies."

The meeting started to break up, and now the cats began to discuss and argue more. Cakeheart heard her name, and looked to see Copperclaw calling her from the gnarled old roots of an oak tree. She raced over, being as subtle as possible. "What is it?" She meowed.

"Come on, Redfall invited us to go help decide the new leader."

Cakeheart looked over to see Redfall and Flowerpaw beckoning to her. She started heading over with Copperclaw close behind. Once they had settled by Flowerpaw and Dawnpaw, Redfall padded to the centre of the circle of clan members, and gazed around. "So, we will try to make this as short and fast as possible. We have decided that each cat will go sit by some spot around the camp. That spot will represent who you want as leader. You are allowed to choose whatever warrior you want. And-"

"What about apprentices? Why can't we be leaders?" Amberpaw meowed half innocently-half clueless from Cakeheart's side.

"Apprentices can't be leaders, Amberpaw." Dawnpaw exclaimed.

"-Anyways," Redfall continued, "please wait in a group until you are chosen to pick what cat you want. You can come talk to me or Brightshine, Cloudflight, Briarleaf, or Stormstrike, when you are ready and have made a decision."

The little gathering split up, and Cakeheart padded up to Redfall almost instantly. She knew exactly who she was voting for. She had made up her mind during the meeting, when she could see most of the options.

She waited until Redfall had finished speaking to Jayfrost, then dipped her head in a short greeting. "Redfall, I have already decided who I am going to vote for."

"Ok, go ahead," Redfall replied.

"I choose-"

A loud meow interrupted her. She looked across the clearing to see a warrior, Pineleg, scramble out of the elders' den and collapse on the ground. "He's dead! Oh Starclan he's dead!" Pineleg wailed in grief.

Copperclaw reached the tom first. "What, who died?"

Flowerpaw and her friend Darkpaw raced into the den and Cakeheart heard one of them hiss. Flowerpaw came rushing out and cried, "Featherspots is dead!"

From beside Cakeheart, Redfall hung her head in grief. "No, not another one dead."

Distressed howls started arising from the cats around the clearing. Another cat's life claimed by sickness would shake everyone up even more.

"What now!"

"We need a leader right away"

"Hurry and pick someone to lead us!"

Redfall headed over to the highrock, and jumped onto it. "Members of Blogclan! You are right. We can't go on any longer without a leader or deputy. I have decided that the senior warriors will meet now and choose the next leader. We can't waste anymore time. Please be patient while we discuss."

Cakeheart watched Redfall jump down once again from the rock pile, and met up with most of the senior warriors. She also noticed every cat padding anxiously around the clearing. The tenseness in the way the moved and looked could easily be noticed.

She sighed heavily, then went to find Copperclaw; she was great at comforting.

She settled down beside the copper she-cat, who was deep in thought. "I really wonder who will become the new leader?" Cakeheart asked.

Copperclaw snapped out of thought and stared at her, warmly. "I know who I would choose," she meowed.

Then, the moment came and Redfall, Brightshine, Cloudflight, Briarleaf and Stormstrike all leaped up or sat around the highrock, squashing together. Brightshine started speaking first.

"Cats of Blogclan, the time has come now to decide who will be the new leader."

Now Clouflight picked up. "So the senior warriors have made a final decision on who that cat will be. It is not any of the senior warriors."

There were muffled gasps at that, but no cat objected.

Then Redfall stepped forward, and she finally said the name everyone was dying to know.

"The new leader of Blogclan...will be Cakeheart."

Cakeheart...the name swirled around in Cakeheart's mind until she finally snapped out of it and realized what happened. _I'm supposed to be leader. They chose me!_

Every cat was staring at her now. Redfall looked a bit worried when she didn't make any indication of agreeing. "Cakeheart," Redfall asked, "do you accept to be the new leader of Blogclan, and give your lives all to helping your clan?

Silence. There was no noise while Cakeheart thought. Then, she replied, finally understanding the true meaning of this question. "Yes. I will be the leader."

Cheers and howls of happiness erupted, and everyones mood lightened a bit. As Cakeheart went up to the highrock to clear everything up, and accept her new role in the clan, she realized that today was just like day she was born. The day her wonderful mother brought her into the world. This day might even be the exact day she was born. But it didn't matter. Right now, when she fulfilled her destiny and became leader of the clan, the only thing that mattered was that she was ready. Ready for anything-including the births of more amazing cats.

As she revelled in the greatness of her clan, and the memories of her life, she noticed the setting sun. The sun that would rise again, and bring a new day where challenges would face her and her clan from every direction. But that day would also bring great promise-and great responsibility. But when Cakeheart saw the love and joy in every cats eyes as they cheered for her, she knew that everything would work out now.

Blogclan would survive, and carry on to be as great as it could be.

With Cakeheart in the front leading it. Or, soon to be, Cakestar.

 _Cakestar._


End file.
